otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
С любовью Хина
— манга, написанная и иллюстрированная Кэном Акамацу. Сериализовывалась в Weekly Shonen Magazine с 21 октября 1998 по 31 октября 2001 и была опубликованна в 14 танкобонах издательством Kodansha. Компанией Xebec был снят 24-серийный аниме-сериал, который транслировался в Японии с 19 апреля 2000 до 27 сентября 2000. Также существуют два бонусных эпизода, поставлявшихся с DVD, 2 TV-Special’а, и трёхэпизодная OVA, названная Love Hina Again. В России лицензию на всё аниме(кроме двух бонусных эпизодов) приобрела компания «Мега-Аниме» на 2007-2011 года, продлевать которую они не стали. В декабре 2010 года компания «Комикс-Арт» объявила о приобретении лицензии на российское издание манга-сериала «Love Hina» и скором выходе из печати первого тома.. 14 апреля 2011 года было объявлено о выходе первого тома манги под названием «С любовью, Хина». Сценаристами аниме были написанны две манга-новеллы, которые издали в Японии и Северной Америке. Название не имеет устоявшегося перевода, так как японское название невозможно однозначно перевести на русский. Режиссёр: Ёсиаки Ивасаки. Музыка: Коити Корэнага. Сюжет В пятилетнем возрасте у Кэйтаро Урасимы была подружка, которая рассказала ему о примете: если двое влюблённых вместе поступят в Токийский университет (То-дай, как его коротко называют), то они всегда будут вместе и их жизнь сложится счастливо. Дети пообещали друг другу, что, когда вырастут, непременно поступят в То-дай и всё так и будет. Подружка переехала, дети расстались, Кэйтаро вырос и спустя пятнадцать лет не может вспомнить ни имени подруги, ни даже её лица. Но все эти годы он помнил обещание и мечтал о том, как поступит в То-дай и воссоединится со своей детской любовью, после чего, конечно, в его жизни будет только счастье и удача. Может быть, поэтому его жизнь не складывается: к двадцати годам он остаётся недотёпой-неудачником, у него нет девушки и он, вот уже третий раз, пытается поступить в недостижимый университет. Родители заявляют, что им не по карману кормить великовозрастного иждивенца, и Кэйтаро необходимо найти работу, чтобы оплачивать жильё и следующие попытки поступления в университет. Тут Кэйтаро везёт: бабушка Хина, владелица гостиницы «Хината» в префектуре Канагава, собралась в отпуск и попросила внука поработать управляющим вместо неё. Естественно, она забыла заранее предупредить его о новой специфике заведения: в гостинице разместилось небольшое женское общежитие, там живёт несколько девушек-школьниц, по разным причинам не желающих или не имеющих возможности жить в семье. Харука — тётя Кэйтаро, которая держит поблизости магазин и иногда заглядывает в гостиницу проверить, всё ли в порядке, представляет Кэйтаро девушкам как студента То-дая и предлагает его в качестве управляющего. Девушки вовсе не в восторге от парня-управляющего, но выбор невелик: либо Кэйтаро будет работать здесь, либо гостиницу, оставшуюся без присмотра, закроют, а девушкам придётся искать себе новое жильё. Сериал рассказывает о совместной жизни Кэйтаро с девушками в «Хинате», постепенном изменении их отношений, переживаемых совместно приключениях. Сюжет удачно сочетает романтическую и комедийную составляющую. Помимо обычных для сёнэн- и сёдзё-аниме тем личных отношений, взросления, изменения жизненных приоритетов с возрастом, преодоления подростковых комплексов, большое внимание уделено теме обещания. Главные герои очень серьёзно относятся к обещаниям, как своим, так и чужим, даже если они были даны в далёком детстве и тогда не вполне осознавались. История создания Первоначальные эскизы для манги были созданы в период между сентябрём и декабрём 1997 года, после завершения A.I. Love You. Предварительные наброски характеров появились в период с декабря 1997 года по январь 1998 года, затем, с января по апрель 1998 года, уточнялись характеры и делались начальные зарисовки. Полная раскадровка была сделана до сериализации, в период с апреля по август 1998 года. В течение полугода до начала сериализации характеры персонажей претерпели ряд изменений, в ходе которых несколько персонажей сменили облик и имена. Например, Нару называлась Мидори, и именно она должна была упасть голой через дыру в полу на голову Кэйтаро и потерять память. Этот сценарий был оставлен для Мицуми. Имя главной героини — Нару, — менялось много раз, прежде чем автор остановился на «Нару Нарусэгава» и её окончательный дизайн стал похож на Саати Намба из A.I. Love You. Мотовской характер Кицунэ, её утомлённый вид и визуально более зрелый возраст первоначально планировалось для Каоллы. Характер Синобу был оставлен в первоначальном варианте, однако её внешность и возраст изменились, после того, как сформировалась концепция серий. Сначала Синобу была похожа на Forty Namba из A.I. Love You. На протяжении всей работы над мангой использовалось цифровое редактирование. После грубых набросков макета страницы и основных деталей страницу сканировали в Apple Macintosh. Неподвижные элементы изображения приглушались, затенялись или заштриховывались, а остальные элементы дорисовывались поверх них с помощью компьютера. Также использовался «банк изображений», в котором хранились рисунки основных деталей и локаций (таких как комнаты персонажей). Вместо того, чтобы каждый раз рисовать на пустом месте, эти изображения из банка могли использоваться как основа, а дополнительные детали добавлялись к ним в зависимости от требований сцены. Части гостиницы «Хината» и других мест были срисованы с реальных мест и фотографий, собранных в ходе исследования. Печатные издания Манга была выпущена в 14 черно-белых и 14 цветных танкобонах. Лицензия на английский перевод принадлежит компании Tokyopop. В России манга лицензирована издательством Комикс-Арт. Книги и двуязычное издание (English and Japanese) в декабра 2001 | Summary = Действие Love Hina novel происходит примерно в середине манги. Книга состоят из двух историй. Первая рассказывает о слухе, что в «Хинате» спрятано сокровище; все жильцы претендуют на его часть. Слух гласит, что ключ к сокровищу находится на теле Кэйтаро. Вторая история строится на предыдущей. Бабушка Хина обещала некоторым из прежних клиентов, что гостиница будет вновь открыта для них на несколько дней. Конечно же, бабушка Хина забыла об этом, и жильцы «Хинаты» берут всё в свои руки, встречая посетителей. Этот роман был написан не оригинальным мангакой, Кэном Акамацу, а одним из сценаристов аниме, Shō Aikawa под псеадонимом «Kurō Hazuki» Куро Хадзуки. Имея опыт в аниме, Хадзуки создал хорошее дополнение к манге. Акамацу участвовал в иллюстрировании рассказов. Роман может читаться и как дополнение к манге и аниме, и как самостоятельное произведение. В его начале имеется пролог, рассказывающий историю Кэйтаро и дающий представление о том, что произошло до этого момента. Роман — независимое, отдельное произведение, полностью описывающее все события, начатые в нём. }} и в том же месяце двуязычное издание | Summary = Вторая, заключительная часть серии Love Hina novel состоит из двух рассказов. Она написана ещё одним опытным сценаристом, Хироюки Кавасаки. Эта часть вышла после завершения выпуска манги, и рассказы дополняют её сюжет. Действие происходит во второй половине сериала, в период, когда Кэйтаро находится в Америке. Предполагается, что читатель уже знаком с мангой или аниме. Первая из двух историй разворачивается в отсутствие Кэйтаро в Хинате. Все скучают по нему, особенно Нару. В попытке вернуть его обратно, Су и Сара создают меха-Кэйтаро. Механизм слишком напоает Кэйтаро с извращённой стороны и, в сочетании с механической прочностью, становится опасен. Девочки должны ликвидировать эту новую опасность любым способом. Второй рассказ посвящен двум реже вспоаемым персонажам, Кицунэ и Мотоко. Мотоко в панике: ей предстоят экзамены в университет, а в это время её посещает старшая сестра Цуруко, которая требует выполнить высокоуровневую технику Син Мэй-рю, чтобы убедиться, что Мотоко постоянно тренируется. Техника, о которой идёт речь — «ики митана уцуси», техника обмена душами. Из-за неопытности девушки при обмене душа Мотоко меняется с Кицунэ, а не Нару. Ошибка не даёт возможности быстро вернуть всё назад, и обеим девушкам приходится оставаться в чужих телах, пока Мотоко не сможет поменять их обратно. }} Также официально выпущены три книги («ラブひなポケット攻略ガイド», «ラブひな愛は言葉の中に攻略ガイド», «ラブひな突然のエンゲージ - ハプニング攻略ガイド») посвященные играм по миру «Love Hina», содержащие советы по прохождению, дополнительные коды и интервью с Кеном Акамацу, и один сборник текстов песен («やさしいピアノソロ - ラブひなベストソングコレクション»). Артбуки * Love Hina Zero * Love Hina Mugendai : автор: Кэн Акамацу : издатель: Kodansha (Июль 2002) : ISBN 978-4-06-334578-0 * Ani Hina ver. 1 : издатель: KODANSHA (2006) : язык: японский : ASIN: B000WUX848 * Ani Hina ver. 2 : издатель: KODANSHA (2006) : язык: японский : ASIN: B000WUV19M * Ani Hina Art Collection : «С тех пор, как сериал LOVE HINA TV, стартовал в апреле 2000, все журналы были вдохновлены, чтобы показать вам ярких персонажей и напечатали много многих новых иллюстраций. TV версия закончилась в сентябре, но её популярность никогда не уменьшился. В настоящее время-в июле 2001 новая художественная работа превышает 160 частей. В этой книге мы включили все иллюстрации которые разделили на пять секций: весна, лето, осень, зима и мода. Мы надеемся, что вы насладитесь всеми персонажами, поскольку они улыбаются через сезоны.» * Newtype Special — Love Hina — Completely Naked Аниме Телесериал Сериал содержит 26 серий (24 основных и две дополнительных) и рассказывает основную сюжетную линию повествования, от появления Кэйтаро в «Хинате» до событий, предшествующих последней попытке поступления его и Нару в То-дай. Специальные выпуски Love Hina — Christmas (Special) Рождественский спецвыпуск 2001 года. События происходят в последний год подготовки к поступлению героев в То-дай. Приближается Рождество, обитатели «Хинаты» готовятся к нему, покупают подарки, и только команда «ронинов» — Нару, Кэйтаро и Отохимэ, — продолжает готовиться к экзаменам. Девушки вспоминают старую примету: если признаться в любви на Рождество, то можно загадать любое желание, и оно обязательно сбудется. И больше всего их интересует: признается ли Нару в любви Кэйтаро? Фильм сделан в традиционном жанре рождественской сказки — герои терпят лишения, огорчаются, расстаются, волей обстоятельств им всё время что-то не удаётся, но в конце, к финальному бою часов, всё-таки успевают решить проблемы, сказать нужные слова и сделать задуманное. Правда, здесь остаётся одно «но» — Нару скажет много, но у неё так и не хватит смелости признаться в любви к Кэйтаро. Love Hina — Spring (Special) Кэйтаро, Нару и Отохимэ в очередной раз пытаются поступить в То-дай. Терпение и труд всё перетрут — на этот раз они отлично подготовились и практически уверены в успехе. Но на последнем экзамене Кэйтаро снова подводит его мечтательность: взяв тест и убедившись, что все вопросы для него просты и понятны, он, вместо того, чтобы отвечать, погружается в мечты о скором поступлении и счастливой жизни с Нарусэгавой, задрёмывает и приходит в себя только за пять минут до конца времени тестирования. Урасима лихорадочно отвечает, дав первые попавшиеся ответы на те вопросы, на которые хватает времени. Он уверен — тест провален, и все его мечты пошли прахом. Нет никаких сомнений, что Нару, в отличие от него, поступила. Даже не собравшись пойти и посмотреть на результаты, Кэйтаро нанимается грузчиком на первый попавшийся корабль, где встречается с Сета Нориясу — оказывается, корабль везёт его экспедицию на остров в океане, чтобы найти культуру летающих черепах. На острове Кэйтаро встречает девушку, очень похожую на Синобу. Дед этой девушки когда-то отправился в джунгли и пропал. Девушка обещала найти деда, а Кэйтаро берётся помогать ей — он уверен, что его обещание уже не сдержать, и хочет помочь сдержать обещание, данное другим человеком. Нарусегава, узнав, куда делся Кэйтаро, отправляется на остров за ним. Остальные девушки проверяют результаты экзаменов и обнаруживают, что все трое — и Кэйтаро, и Нару, и Отохиме прошли! Но теперь они должны в течение нескольких дней подтвердить своё поступление, иначе результаты экзаменов будут аннулированы. Девушки отправляются вслед за друзьями на остров. А на острове поиски деда заканчиваются обнаружением жилища летающих черепах, которыми новая знакомая Кэйтаро может управлять своим голосом. Девушка отправляется дальше искать своего деда в одиночку, это — уже только её дело. А друзья торопятся домой. Love Hina Again Сюжет начинается с поступления Кэйтаро, Нарусэгавы и Отохимэ в То-дай. Будучи излишне возбужден, Кэйтаро падает скрыши То-дай, на которую его забросила Нарусэгава. В результате полученной травмы он вынужден пропускать занятия и берет академический отпуск на время первого семестра. Поправившись, он узжает с Сэтой на раскопки. Во время его отсутствия в "Хинате" появляется двойник Нарусэгавы, который начинает приставать к девушкам. Как выясняется, двойником является младшая сестра Кэйтаро, Канако. Канако утверждает что она и есть та девушка, которой Кэйтаро дал обещание. На время отсутствия брата она становится новым управляющим Хинаты и задается целью выжить оттуда Нарусэгаву. Из-за того что Канако вводит жесткие правила обитания в общежитии между ней и жильцами вознкает конфликт, прекращающийся возвращением Кэйтаро. С возвращением брата Канако начинает пытаться сблизиться с ним, а также добиться от Нарусэгавы честного ответа о ее чувствах к Кэйтаро. Однако, несмотря на постоянные попытки помешать сближению брата и сестры, Нарусэгава отрицает наличие у нее каких либо чувств к Кэйтаро. В это время сам Кэйтаро приглашает Нарусэгаву в заброшенный флигель, дабы сделать ей предложение. По легенде данный флигель обладает волшебной силой, способной сводить людей вместе. Вместо себя Нарусэгава решает послать Канако, дабы та смогла объясниться с братом. Спутав сестру с Нарусэгавой, Кэйтаро признается ей в любви. Это активирует магию флигеля. Теперь волшебство не позволяет Нарусэгаве вмешиваться в отношения Кэйтаро и Канако. Канако пытается заставить Нарусэгаву признаться Кэйтаро в своих чувствах и не достигнув успеха, решает забрать брата себе. Тем не менее, Нарусэгава решает ей помешать. Для этого она должна победить подруг которых магия заставляет охранять флигель, признать свои чувства и вернуть обручальное кольцо застрявшее на циферблате часов флигеля. OST Opening/Ending ;TV * Opening — Sakura Saku : исполнение: Хаясибара Мэгуми : композитор: Окадзаки Рицуко * Ending — Kimi Sae Ireba (эп 1-23); Hajimari wa Kokokara (эп 24) : исполнение: Хаясибара Мэгуми : композитор: Окадзаки Рицуко ;X’mas Special * Opening — Sakura Saku : исполнение: Хаясибара Мэгуми : композитор: Окадзаки Рицуко * Ending — Shukufuku : исполнение: Юи Хориэ, Куватани Нацуко, Ю Асакава, Рэйко Такаги, Дзюнко Нода, Сацуки Юкино и Юмико Кобаяси ;Spring Special * Ending — Sakura Saku ;Again * Opening — Kirari Takaramono : исполнение: Юи Хориэ * Ending # Be For You, Be For Me (Юи Хориэ) # Be For You, Be For Me (Куватани Нацуко) # Be For You, Be For Me (Юдзи Уэда и Юи Хориэ) Список альбомов * Again — 4 * Best Collection — 27 * Friendship — 4 * Hinata Girls Song Best Vol.1 — 14 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Hina_-_Hinata_Girls_Song_Best * Hinata Girls Song Best Vol.2 — 13 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Hina_-_Hinata_Girls_Song_Best_2 * I Love Hina — 8 * Mini Album 1 — 9 * Mini Album 2 — 9 * Mini Album 3 — 9 * OST — 33 * Original Sound File Disc 1 — 45 * Original Sound File Disc 2 — 25 * Sakura Saku — 4 * Spring Special OST — 16 * Winter Special ~Silent Eve~ OST — 14 * Self cover album Ritsuko Okazaki Love Live Hina Были организованны живые концерты в Осаке и Токио, на которых сэйю исполняли полюбившиеся многим осты и разыгрывали небольшие сценки, имитирующие жизнь персонажей. Первым прошёл концерт в Осаке под названием «～ひなたガールズが東京な～» Дата: 6 августа 2000 с 18:30 до 19:52 Место проведения: Осака (Zepp Osaka) В ролях: Юй Хориэ, Курата Масаё, Ю Асакава, Рэйко Такаги, Дзюнко Нода, Сацуки Юкино, Мэгуми Хаясибара Затем был организован бис-концерт под названием «～ひなたガールズが東京な～» Дата: 8 октября 2000 с 18:30 до 19:54 Место проведения: Сибуя, Токио (ON AIR EAST) В ролях: Юй Хориэ, Курата Масаё, Ю Асакава, Рэйко Такаги, Дзюнко Нода, Сацуки Юкино, Мэгуми Хаясибара Третий и он же последний концерт прошёл под названием «春だもの！ ～LOVE LIVE HINA FINALな in NK～» Дата: 24 марта 2001 18:30 до 20:18 Место проведения: Токийский залив (Ｎ．Ｋ．ホール) В ролях: Юдзи Уэда, Юй Хориэ, Курата Масаё, Ю Асакава, Рэйко Такаги, Дзюнко Нода, Сацуки Юкино, Юмико Кобаяси Список игр Dreamcast: * Love Hina:Totsuzen Enge-ji Hapuningu (Sudden Engage Happening) (Dreamcast). .Жанр: Adventure Издатель: SEGA; дата выпуска: 28 сентября 2000 г. (яп. HDR-0102; Limited Edition — HDR-0112) : В Хинате появляется новая девушка — Фудзисава Мидзухо, студентка токийского университета. Её позвала бабушка Хина, чтобы та стала наставником для Кэйтаро. Если Кэйтаро провалит предстоящие вступительные экзамены, то Мидзухо обещала взять на себя ответственность за это и выйти замуж за Кэйтаро. * Love Hina: Smile Again (Dreamcast). Жанр: Adventure Издатель: SEGA; дата выпуска: 29 марта 2001 г. (яп. HDR-0139) GameBoy Color: * Love Hina Pocket (Game Boy Color). дата выпуска: 4 апреля 2000 г. (яп. CGB-BPHJ) * Love Hina Party (Game Boy Color). дата выпуска: 26 января 2001 г. (яп. CGB-BLHJ) GameBoy Advance: * Love Hina Advance: Shukufuku no Kane ha Naru Kana (GBA). Жанр: Adventure Издатель: Marvelous Entertainment; дата выпуска: 7 сентября 2001 г. (яп. AGB-P-ALHJ) PlayStation: * Love Hina 1: Ai wa Kotoba no Chuu ni (PlayStation). Издатель: Konami; дата выпуска: 28 сентября 2000 г. (яп. SLPM-86652) * Love Hina 2: Kotoba wa Konayuki no You ni (PlayStation). Издатель: Konami; дата выпуска: 30 ноября 2000 г. (яп. SLPM-86677) PlayStation 2: * Love Hina Gojasu: Chiratto Happening!! (PlayStation 2). Издатель: Konami; дата выпуска: 22 мая 2003 г. (яп. SLPM-65292;First Print Limited Edition — SLPM-65285; 20 января 2005 — Konami Dendou Selection — SLPM-65879 (VW128-J4)) Отзывы Love Hina выиграла Kodansha Manga Award в борьбе за звание «лучший сёнен» в 2001 году. Она была выбрана на Anime Expo как «Лучшая манга, США Релиз» в 2002 и 2004 годах. В 2003, название было среди лучших десяти графических романов в списке Nielsen BookScan и одним из первых графических романов в общем торговом списке книг, изданных в мягкой обложке. ICv2 voted Love Hina «Аниме Продукт Года» в 2002. Эта серия была хорошо воспринята критиками. Тони Чэнь из Anime News Network (ИНС), нашел эту серию забавной, хотя и неподходящей для читателей в возрасте до 16 лет из-за количества шуток, связанных с сексуальными намёками. Он дал высокую оценку художественной работе, отмечая, что «сексуальные и милые» женские образы идеально подходят для этой серии, и что образ Кэйтаро соответствует его тупой личности. Чэнь находит привычку Нару постоянное ловить Кэйтаро на ошибках и называть его извращенцем избыточной и раздражающей. Bamboo Dong из ANN похвалила аниме адаптацию за то, что она очень интригующая и смешивает «драму, роман, и комедию фарса в приятное сочетание». Она нашла музыку «невероятно симпатичной» и считает, что это способствовало многим драматическим эффектам в аниме. В The Anime Encyclopedia: A Guide to Japanese Animation Since 1917, Джонатан Клементс и en:Helen McCarthy/Хелен МакКарти пишут, что женские персонажи были «стандартными стойкими женскими архетипами аниме» и что серия в целом является «кульминацией десятилетия geek-centered anime». Chris Beveridge из AnimeOnDVD.com, отметил, что первая часть аниме DVD была «действительно хорошо связанна», но чувствовал, что манга не переводится в аниме серию особенно хорошо Он высоко оценил рождественский спешиал, отметив, что это было «несколькими пунктами выше сериала», но нашел, что, в то время как у весеннего спешиала были забавные моменты, это было отснять с плохим сюжетом.. OVA Love Hina Again получила более неоднозначную реакцию, у Zac Berthschy из ANN сложилось ощущение, что эта часть сюжета основной серии аниме не достигла того же уровня, как развлекательные телевизионные серии. Характер Канако, сестры Кэйтаро, был в большой степени раскритикован за то, что она была «одним из наиболее раздражающих персонажей, когда-либо созданных, даже при том, что она была бы лучше для Кэйтаро, чем Нару». Beveridge оценил забавность и комичность также как и фан-сервис, но также отметил, что «What Love Hina Again comes down to is whether you care enough about these characters to want to see more». Интересные факты * Имя Урасима Кэйтаро перекликается с именем главного героя японской сказки «Подводное царство» Урасима Таро, Отохимэ - имя волшебной черепахи из той же истории. В фильме встречаются и другие намеренные отсылки на эту сказку. * Некоторые герои фильмов говорят на заметно неправильном японском языке: Кицунэ говорит на кансайском диалекте, Амалла Су плохо владеет японским, старшая сестра Мотоко говорит на архаичном диалекте японского, Сирай заметно картавит. В переводе субтитрами особенности произношения обычно остаются незамеченными, хотя существует по меньшей мере один русский вариант субтитров, где сделана попытка передать особенности речи персонажей искажениями русского языка. * В имени персонажа Сэта Нориясу присутствует анаграмма имени сэйю, озвучивавшего эту роль — Ясунори. Скорее всего, это просто совпадение. * Японское «hina» (ひな, 雛) означает цыпленок, птенец, курица, и выводок. * Кроме того, «hina» — аббревиатура от «hina-ningyou» ( ). Hina-ningyou — специальные куклы, которые показывают только на 3 марта, в День Хинамацури. * Японское «hinata» (ひなた, 日向) означает солнечное место. * Указанный в 80-й главе тайфун № 9 (2000 г.) на самом деле не проходил вблизи Окинавы. Также движение тайфуна № 15 (1999 г.) не совпадает с предсказанным в манге в главе 41, иными словами он не проходил рядом с Хинатой. * В главе 63 появляется новый персонаж Нямо Намо. «Нямо» по малийски означает «москито», а «Намо» это судья мёртвых из книги Толкина «Сильмариллион» * В главе 61, название острова , взятое из игры символов в фамилии алхимика (Paracelsus), в английском варианте перевели как Pararakelse Island (pærərəkels). * В главе 41 Су подражает командному центру из Евангелиона, говоря, что « отсоединился» * Упомянутая в главе 41 луна красного цвета (на западе это полнолуние называют Full Strawberry Moon и Rose Moon) может окрашиваться так из-за того, что для более длинных расстояний, менее короткие волны синего света легче рассеиваются мелкими частицами в атмосфере, чем длинноволновый красный свет, который легко до нас доходит. Кроме того, луна будет красной, во время полного лунного затмения, при поглощении солнечного света и рассеянии синего света атмосферой. * В главе 1 Кейтаро говорит Нару, что его любимая еда — фирменное блюдо Токийского университета «Клешня лангуста». Нару говорит, что в Токийском университете нет такого блюда и этим раскрывает обман Кейтаро. В главе 59 во время разговора Нару, Кейтаро и Муцуми видна табличка: «Фирменное блюдо — Клешня лангуста — 580 иен». * Автомобильный номер фургона Сеты … «R2-D2»! (напр. том4 глава 29 стр92) * В эпизоде 14, когда Кэйтаро был в манга студии, он работает над одной из ранних работ Кэна Акамацу — A.I. Love You. * В эпизоде 8 когда Синобу трансформируется, очевидна пародия на Sailor Moon, в особенности движения рук. * В эпизоде 12, Кэйтаро и девушки, кроме Мотоко, которая одета в платье, и Харуки, которая надела шлем, облачены в военную униформу времен Второй Мировой Войны. Мицуне носит униформу немецкого офицера с плащем, Синобу носит довоенную униформу французской пехоты, Каола носит униформу японской пехоты, Нару носит униформу американской пехоты и Кэйтаро носит тропическую униформу 8й армии Британии. * В эпизоде 12, около 10:46, Каола Су использует, «Kame(Turtle) seek radar»(радар ищущий черепах). Это ссылка на «Dragon Radar» (радар драконов) из серии «Dragon Ball». * В весеннем спешиале Кицунэ и компания угоняют катер Кэна Акамацу, на борту которого нарисованы два персонажа из его прошлой манга-работы A.I. Love You — Саати и Хитоси. Примечания Ссылки * Love Hina на J-Comi — Свободно распростаняемая версия, с разрешения автора Акамацу, Кэн#J-Komi. * animelyrics — тексты OST. * Онлайн карта мира «Love Hina» - интерактивная, содержит различные пояснения. * Сайт посвященный изданиям «Love Hina». * Официальный сайт OVA «Love Hina Again». * Интервью с режиссером аниме Ивасаки Есиаки.